CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
A frog feeding apparatus for feeding frogs on a relatively small scale is disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,160, and an apparatus for feeding frogs on a much larger scale is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,947.